Mary Sue do Rock
by Melhor Que Miojo E Trash
Summary: Temari Mary Sue Rockeira e Poser, erros de português que fazem qualquer um chorar, O Bom da Guerra e muito mais. RIPAGEM.
1. Poser de cu é rola

**Rock: Nada a comentar dessa fic ok? Começa logo.**

* * *

**T****ítulo da fic: Mary Sue do Rock.**

**Título do Capítulo: Poser de cu é rola. **

* * *

**Título Original: Os opostos se atraem.**

**Título do Capítulo Original: 1 [Rock: Nem tem nome o capítulo.]**

* * *

**Sinopse:** uma meninas rockeira **[Rock: não sei se é uma menina ou se são varias.]** que mora com seus irmãos, moram em suna vão se mudar para konoha, lá novas coisas vão acontecer com ela e seus irmãos, o que vai acontecer ? **[Rock: Me diz você.]**

* * *

temari pov's on:

olá **[Rock: Oi!]** sou Temari no Sabaku, tenho 17 anos, tenho cabelos loiros cor de areia presos em 4

marias-chiquinhas, meus olhos são verdes musgos, **[Rock: Escorregadios que nem sabonete.]** tenho um corpo bem definido, com

bastantes curvas, **[Rock: Que nem Chokito.]** como diz meu irmão cheio de curvas como uma estrada, **[Rock: Esburacada.]** bom sou uma rockeira **[Rock: Ok Já é uma dica de que é poser.]** meus irmãos tbm são mais eu sou mais, **[Rock: Convencidaaaaaaaa.] [Rock 2: Quem é mais? Você ou seus irmãos?]** bom tenho 2 irmãos Gaara o mais novo e kankuro que é só um pouco mais velho que ele, são super protetores comigo, **[Rock: Como se a mulher macho precisa-se de proteção.]** uma coisa que eu odeio neles, agora estou arrumando minhas coisas para ir embora de suna, **[Rock: Nossa, você vai embora de casa só porque não gosta dos seus irmãos super protetores?]** ah, estou indo morar e estudar em konoha, decidimos mudar um pouco nossa rotina. **[Rock: Quer mudar sua rotina, cria um cachorro, vai fazer caminhada, cria um hobby, mas mudar de cidade?]**

-vamos gente, o voo já vai sair !-berrou o Kankurou lá de baixo **[Rock: Se for Vôo da Tam, não se preocupe que dá tempo de chegar lá e ainda comprar um hot dog.] **não disse nada, apenas desci as escadas, séria como sempre. **[Rock: Senhora sem graça, que finge que é séria pra dar uma personalidade foda.]**

-ah mana, se anima um pouco aí !-disse Kankurou, fazendo um sorriso forçado na minha boca com suas mãos. **[Rock: Cuidado Kankurou, essa daí morde e passa raiva.] **dei um soco em sua cabeça e fui direto para o taxi esperar eles. **[Rock: Como sempre a moçoila do Gaara fica pra trás.]**

-ah, vou sentir saudades daqui-falou o Kankurou, eu e o Gaara apenas fizemos um sim com a cabeça. **[Rock: Quando que o Gaara chegou ai?]**

chegamos no aeroporto fizemos os check-in e despachamos nossas malas, entramos cem **[Rock: AAAIII MEU FÍGADO.]** nossa sala de embarque, Kankurou com sua mochila, Gaara apenas com as mãos nos bolsos, e eu com minha preciosa guitarra nas costas, ah esqueci de mencionar toco guitarra, **[Rock: Nooooooossa, se você não me diz agora eu nuuuuuunca ia perceber, achei que você carregava uma guitarra nas costas pra pescar.]** a moça so aeroporto avisou que nosso voo já ia sair, entramos no avião e nos sentamos um do lado do outro, o avião decolou e eu coloquei meus fones e começei a ouvir meu rock. **[Rock: Ignore seus irmãos mesmo.]**

temari pov's off

shikamaru pov's on: **[Rock: Eeeeeita que o Shikamaru não tinha sido apresentado na história ainda.]**

olá, sou Shikamaru Nara, tenho 17 anos, moro em konoha com meus melhores amigos, sasuke, naruto, e neji. **[Rock: Não sei porque não estou surpresa.]** Bom sou um rockeiro, quer dizer todos nós somos, sou o mais inteligente e preguiçoso de todos, namoro com a tayuya, eu odeio ela, **[Rock: Esse sim é um grande namorado pra se ter.] **ela é irritante e problemática. **[Rock: Então porquê está com ela, caralho?]**

-cara finalmente sexta-feira !-falou o naruto **[Rock: A Sexta-Feira chegou e as maiúsculas ainda estão desaparecidas.]**

-é não aguento mais aquela escola, principalmente aquelas meninas no nosso pé- falou o sasuke. **[Rock: No SEU pé né, porque você é o único assediado sexualmente aqui.]**

-verdade-disse o neji **[Rock: E o senhor concorda pra inflar o ego não é?]**

-problemático-pronunciei. **[Rock: Ta aí uma pessoa de muitas palavras.]**

-a casa aí do lado tá pra vender ?-perguntou o naruto **[Rock: Quer comprar Naruto? Vai ter que vender muito esse corpitcho pra conseguir comprar.]**

-não naruto-disse o neji **[Rock: Seu cu foi salvo Naruto.]**

-não ?-perguntou ele **[Rock: SURDOOOOO.]**

-é dobe, já foi vendida-falou o sasuke.

-hn-disse o naruto **[Rock: Naruto ficou decepcionado de não poder comprar a casa pra chamar os bofe pra festa.]**

-ah só não quero que seje **[Rock: SEJEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.]** aquelas malucas querendo ficar mais perto da gente-disse o neji **[Rock: Nossa, você é o pika das galáxias né?]**

-é verdade, não suporto elas-falou o sasuke. **[Rock: Se fossem meninos você não reclamava.]**

vi um carro chegando na frente da casa ao lado, "é parece que os vizinhos chegaram" pensei. **[Rock: na verdade é o Celso com mais um Sonhar Mais Um Sonho.]**

shikamaru pov's off

temari pov's on:

o avião pousou, nos levantamos, peguei minha guitarra, chequei se estava tudo correto nela, **[Rock: ELA NÃO SAIU DE CIMA DE VOCÊ, ACHA QUE IA CAIR UMA BOLA DE FOGO EM CIMA DA SUA GUITARRA NO MEIO DO VÔO?]** e sai, pegamos nossas malas pegamos um taxi e fomos para nossa casa nova, saímos do taxi, e ficamos de frente para cas, era muito grande e linda ! **[Rock: Altas orgias irão rolar nessa casa.]**

-é parece que vamos ter uma nova vida qui ! **[Rock: é o que se acontece quando se muda de casa.]** -falou o Kankurou suspirando

-com certeza- falei, entrando na casa, fui direto para as escadas para desfazer as malas e colocar um som de rock bem alto **[Rock: Ela vai desfazer as malas na escada? O.o]** , para avisar os vizinhos que tem gente nova no pedaço, **[Rock: Nossa que filha da puta mal educada essa vadiazinha.]** e receber de boas vindas, gritos e broncas dos vizinhos dizendo para abaixar o som, nossa sorte é que a casa foi mobilhada antes da gente chegar, **[Rock: E o que isso tem haver com o assunto anterior?] **meus video-games estão todos aqui, jogos tbm, cd's, dvd's e livros tudo em ótimo estado, arrumei tudo.

-KANKUROU !-gritei lá de cima para ele ouvir. **[Rock: "QUE É VADIA."]**

-O QUE ?-ele gritou lá de baixo

-AVENGED, SYSTEM OU GUN'S ?-perguntei para ele **[Rock: Aaaah agora é a parte em que a autora mostra conhecer das mais altas catigurias de Rock.]**

-AVENGED!-ele me respondeu **[Rock: Escolheu logo a banda de modinha hein (não estou dizendo que A7X é banda de modinha e sim que é modinha entre os posers ;D )]**

-CARRY ON, NIGHTMARE OU AFTERLIFE ?-perguntei de novo **[Rock: Prefiro "Pon Pon Pon" esse sim é Rock pesado.]**

-CARRY ON !-ele me respondeu

-OK, VALEU !-agradeci, coloquei o som no máximo e gritei de alegria. **[Rock: Boba alegre.]**

temari pov's off

shikamaru pov's on:

-acho que os vizinhos chagaram-falei para eles **[Rock: Eu duvido que eles tenham CHAGADO meu querido Shikamaru, acho que quem esta tocando música alta são o Gasparzinho e seus amigos.]**

-quantas pessoas ?-perguntou o neji desinteressado

-três-respondi **[Rock: "Um na esquerda, um na direita e um no meio, parece que estão fazendo um sanduíche."] **

-garotas ou garotos?-perguntou o sasuke **[Rock: Olha o Sasuke já interessado em saber se tem novos boymagias no pedaço.]**

-dois garotos e...-falei, mais quando prestei atenção na pessoa que carregava uma guitarra nas costas, percebi que era uma menina, estava toda de preto. **[Rock: Ela está de luto pela gramática.]**

-e?-perguntou o naruto

-e...uma menina-falei ainda olhando para ela.

-hn-falou eles juntos **[Rock: Todo mundo decepcionado porque tem pepeca nova na cidade.]**

me sentei no sofá, estava quase dormindo, quando todos nós tomamos um susto, com uma musica bem alta vindo dos vizinhos novos.

-caralho !-gritou o neji **[Rock: Olha ai o garoto dando um sinal de vida e mostrando para nós que não é um zumbi.]**

-PQP ! **[Rock: Meu gato pôs um ovo, mas gato não põe ovo então PQP de novo.]** -gritou o sasuke

-parece que os vizinhos estão animados, dattebayo !-falou o naruto animado **[Rock: Vai lá Naruto ver se algum deles quer te comer.]**

-shiiii-falei para eles

-o que foi ?-perguntaram eles **[Rock: O que foi já foi e águas passadas não movem moinhos. ]**

-prestem atenção na musica !-falei e eles se calaram e começaram a prestar mais atenção na musica que estava tocando.

-ouviram ? **[Rock: "É CALIPSOOOOO, UUUUHHHH BATE CABELO BIIIII".]** -perguntei-carry on avenged sevenfold !-falamos juntos **[Rock bate palmas pro corinho de igreja, mas não dá nenhum centavo porque acha que vale mais a pena gastar com balinhas.]**

-gente vamos conhecer nossos vizinhos ?-perguntou naruto indo até a porta-eles parecem ser legais !-ele disse de novo **[Rock: Super legais esse povo que toca musica alta enquanto certas pessoas (eu) tentam dormir de madrugada ¬¬]**

-vamos !-falamos juntos saindo e indo até os vizinhos novos, ouvimos começar logo depois a musica nightmare, tocamos a capainha deles. **[Rock: Se eles conseguirem ouvir a campainha com essa música alta tocando, troféu Wolverine pra eles.]**

shikamaru pov's off

temari pov's on:

troquei de roupa e me vesti assim: **[Rock: Ela colocou uma foto de uma roupa aqui que eu vou me dar o trabalho de descrever, Camiseta regata com o símbolo do SuperMan pra mostrar que é Nerd, Tênis genérico, Shorts curtos pra porra, uma pulseira de rockeiro e um bagui que eu não sei o que é, mas parece uma mola de sofá perdida por aí.]**

começamos a arrumar tudo Kankurou pegou seu ps3 e instalou na nossa gigante tv, **[Rock: ESFREGA NA CARA QUE VOCÊS SÃO RICOS MESMO.]** pois quando não tinha-mos nada para fazer jogamos, eu estva **[Rock: Opaaaaa, ta com fome? Por que você comeu uma letrinha ali.]** ajundando o Kankurou a descer todos os jogos de ps3 que tinhamos, **[Rock: Porque? Estavam colados no teto?]** eu estava descendo as escadas quando ouço a campainha, sorri e fiquei séria logo depois, **[Rock:** **Bipolar.] **pois, as unicas pessoas que conhecem meu sorriso são Kankurou e Gaara. **[Rock: E você não conhece acento agudo.]**

-Kankurou, chegou visitas !-gritri **[Rock: Sem comentários pra isso.]** para ele

-vamos ver como vão ser nossas boas vindas-disse ele descendo junto comigo-temari, essa roupa não está muito curta para receber visitas ? **[Rock: Que nada, essa é a roupa mais comprida que ela já vestiu.]** -falou ele sério-e se forem garotos ?-falou ele **[Rock: Não se preocupe, ela gosta de garotas.]**

-vai à merda Kankurou !-gritei **[Rock: Nossa que estresse.]**

-ei respeite seu irmão !-brigou comigo **[Rock: Você é o irmão do meio, cala boca.]**

-aha ! até parece EU sou sua irmã mais velha! **[Rock: Falei u_u]** -eu o alertei, a ficha dele caiu e ele não disse nada, chegamos na porta, Kankurou ficou um puco atrás de mim com um pouco de medo, pois ele sabe do que sou capaz. **[Rock: Metida a machona, eu meto a vara nessa Temari Mary Sue de olhos fechados e comendo paçoca.]**

temari pov's off

shikamaru pov's on:

alguém abriu a porta para nós, era a garota, ela estava bonita com aquela roupa masi o que eu achei estranho foi o que ela segurava nas mãos, **[Rock: "Um consolo do tamanho de um porrete."]** eram alguns jogos de ps3, tinha uns good of war **[Rock: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAHHHHHHHHHH ISSO NÃO PODE FICAR PIOR "O BOM DA GUERRA" PQP.]** e uns resident ivel. **[Rock: RETIRO O QUE DISSE, ISSO PODE FICAR PIOR E JÁ FICOU, ESTOU DERRETENDO COM ISSO, ESTOU DERRETEEEEEEEEEEENDO.]**

-olá, o que querem ?-ela disse fria **[Rock: Eu quero te matar minha filha.]**

-vinhemos **[Rock: Ai meu pai...]** dar a vocês BOAS VINDAS !-berrou o naruto, sasuke deu um soco na cabeça dele, ela fez uma cara de surpresa e deixou os jogos cairem no chão, **[Rock: Tem problema não, é tudo pirata mesmo.]** quando os jogos cairam olhei pro chão e depois para ela, a estranhei estava com uma cara de assustada. **[Rock: É que ela nunca viu alguém com cabelo em formato de abacaxi antes.]**

-TEMARI !-grtiou **[Rock: O que essa criatura tem contra a palavra "Gritou" pra ela modificar toda hora?]** um cara estranho-COMO VC FAZ ISSO COM MEUS JOGOS, SÃO TODOS ORIGINAIS ! **[Rock: Com esses nomes? Duvido disso.]**-berrou ele de novo se jogando no chão e juntando os jogos do chão e correndo para o segundo andar. **[Rock: Dá um remédio pros jogos que eles sára.] [Rock 2: Assopra pra ver se pega o/]**

-TEMARI !-gritou ele lá de cima

-O QUE FOI ?-perguntou ela tbm gritando, ela nem ligou para a gente que estavamos ouvindo e vendo tudo.**[Rock: Gosta de uma platéia.]**

-SE UM DESSES JOGOS ESTRAGAR, VOU PEGAR TODAS AS SUAS PELHETAS **[Rock: O que seria uma pelheta?]** EU DIGO TODAS, IREI CORTA-LÁS EM PEDACINHOS QUEIMA-LÁS E JOGAR AS CINZAS AO VENTO! **[Rock: Que nem faz com os restos das pessoas que foram queimadas.]** -disse ele lá de cima das escadas, vi que a tal de temari ficou vermelha de raiva, **[Rock: Ela ta virando o Incrível Hulk versão pimenta.]** ela olhou pra gente nos assustamos com a cara dela era assustadora. **[Rock: A cara dela é assim mesmo, você tem que ver de manhã...]**

-gente, entrem e fiquem a vontade que eu vou resolver uns problemas com uma pessoa- disse ela ainda vermelha, **[Rock: A mina vai explodir vey.]** entramos e nos sentamos no sofá, vimos que ao lado da tv tinha três prateleiras de jogos, **[Rock: Malditos ricos.]** toda pretas com uma plaquinhas com nomes na frente e com vários jogos nela. **[Rock: Você já disse que era de jogos.]**

-nossa velho, que legal isso aqui !-disse naruto contemplando os jogos, me levantei e fui ver os jogos, **[Rock: Coloca alguns na bolsa e foge vey.]** percebi que só tinha duas prateleiras com jogos, uma estava vazia, só tinha uma plaquinha escrita Gaara, **[Rock: Gaara não joga jogos, ele é o jogo. (6)]** olhei a primeira prateleira, tinha o nome temari, os jogos estvam **[Rock: Olha só, comeu outra letrinha, isso daqui não é sopa de letrinhas pra você comer letras adoidada.]** em ordem alfabética, alguns tinham um papaelzinho escrito zerado e outros não **[Rock: Esse povo não tem mesmo o que fazer.] **mais a metade estava zerado, o da prateleira de baixo estava escrito Kankurou, tbm estava a maioria zerado. **[Rock dormiu de tédio.]**

-KANKUROU SE FIZER ISSO, EU JURO QUE TE MATO E FAÇO AS MESMAS COISAS COM VC O QUE VC FIZER COM MINHAS PALHETAS ! **[Rock: Família amorosa, um exemplo de confraternização.]** -gritou uma voz feminina lá de cima, nos olhamos assustados e nos sentamos quietinhos no sofá, **[Rock: Agora ninguém quer mais roubar os joguinhos né?]** um cara de cabelo ruivo elhos **[Rock: Elhos? ELHOS?]** com contorno preto, bem estranho pro meu gosto, desceu as escadas e disse **[Rock: "Aaaaaii Biii, nem me arrumei direito e já tem visita? Venham pro meu quarto garotos, vamos nos divertir com meus brinquedos.]**

...

continua... **[Rock: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.]**

* * *

**Rock: Depois de "Good of War" e "Resident Ivel" eu me abstenho por muitos dias dessa budega.]**


	2. Cobertores em Falta

**Capitulo 2: Cobertores em falta.**

**Rock: O segundo capítulo dessa maravilinda fic. **

* * *

shikamaru pov's on:

ele disse: **[Rock: "Oh meu Deus, você não tem sobrancelha!"]**

-quem são vcs **[Rock: Eeeh MSN.]** e o que estão fazendo aqui ? **[Rock: Vieram comer tua irmã.]**-perguntou friamente

-somos vizinhos de vcs, vinhemos **[Rock: Nossa senhora...]** dar boas vindas a vcs, mais uma garota pediu para esperarmos aqui-dise o neji **[Rock: Nem trouxe biscoitos pra eles, que mal educada.]**

-hn **[Rock: Normal, se um ladrão fala-se isso pra ele o infeliz acreditava.]** -respondeu ele entrando na cozinha e saindo com um copo d'agua-me desculpem por ela, ela é fica **[Rock: Ela é fica? O que é ser fica?]** assim quando alguem ameaça a fazer alguma coisa com suas coisas **[Rock: O QUE É MEU É MEU E NINGUEM ENCOSTA!]** -disse ele se sentando no sofá

-suas coisas ?-perguntou o naruto **[Rock: "Ela tem coisas? Achei que morasse debaixo da ponte."]**

-é-ele respondeu indiferente-tipo suas palhetas,seus posteres, camisetas, cd's, jogos **[Rock: Piratas.]**-é isso

-mais até camisetas ?-perguntou o naruto **[Rock: Porra, duvido que você não ia ficar nervoso se alguém decidi-se desenhar um pênis na sua camiseta.]**

-sim-ele disse-é pq são autografadas, **[Rock: Nossa, essa garota tem tudo né.]** nem eu e nem Kankurou consegue pergar **[Rock: "...Um Porkamon."]** nem um siquer **[Rock entra em depressão.]** autográfo **[Rock: Opa, ta doando autógrafo?]** de nossas bandas favoritas-ele disse com um sorriso de canto **[Rock: Não se preocupe, um dia a banda Calipso autografa sua cueca.] **

-bandas ?-perguntou o neji-que tipo de bandas ? **[Rock: O tipo que tem instrumentos e toca musica, já ouviu falar?]** -el disse de novo

-é ela tem uma autografada pelo avenged sevenfold, outra do system of a down, outra do

linkin park, uma do guns n'roses **[Rock: Ela é o terror das bandas de Rock.]** -ele disse com cara de tédio, nos surpreendemos e nos entreolhamos surpresos. **[Rock: "Não era ilusão, ele realmente não tinha sobrancelha."]**

-como ela conseguiu isso?-falou o sasuke **[Rock: Ela conhece uns mano, que conhece uns truta, que conhece uns rapá por ai, que conhece as banda, que arrumou uns autógrafo ta ligado?]**

-ela não conta para a gente como consegue isso-ele respondeu **[Rock: Mas vocês não estão sempre juntos? Como nunca viram ela stalkeando uma das bandas por ai?]**

-mais pq ela não conta ?-perguntei curioso **[Rock: Porque ela não quer, porra.]**

-não sei-ele disse indiferente

-KANKUROU!-ouvimos um grito feminino, **[Rock: Ué, mas o Gaara não estava na sala?]** logo desceu o garoto acho que se chama Kankurou, **[Rock: A Temari disse o nome do garoto umas 400 vezes na sua frente e você "acha"?]** com alguma cosa **[Rock: O "I" fugiu dessa fic.]** na mão.

-Gaara vamos interrar isso **[Rock: Vamos "interrar" a dona gramática.]** -disse ele mostrando uma palheta para ele, ele se assustou. **[Rock: Ele ele ele ele ele ele ele. ELE QUEM?]**

-Kankurou vc ficou louco !-ele se levantou-se vc interrar isso ela te mata-ele disse ainda

assustado. **[Rock: O Gaara ta com medo da irmã, puta que pariu.]**

-ah, gaara vai, me ajuda, é nisso que dá estragar o jogos das outras pessoas **[Rock: O que isso tem haver com o resto?]** -ele disse cruzando os braços.

-eu não vou ajudar não, se vc fizer isso sabe do que ela é capaz, não sabe **[Rock: Ele sabe ou não sabe?]** -ele disse, nós ficavamos olhando eles conversarem. **[Rock: Saiam daí, ta sobrando pra vocês, intrometidos.]**

-sei sim-ele disse assustado, acho que ele lembrou de alguma coisa. **[Rock: Lembrou do dia em que ela lhe estuprou no banheiro.]**

-então vá lá e devolva a palheta para ela, sabe que essa foi muito difícil de achar, **[Rock: Qual é, vende palheta em qualquer lugar.]** lembra que quase rodamos o país inteiro procurando essa palheta, **[Rock: Nossa, é a palheta de Excalibur.]** e olha que essa é a mais cara de todas **[Rock: Custa 20 reais, um Record.]** -ele disse frio. **[Rock: Liga o aquecedor aí.]**

-aha, até aprece que eu vou voltar lá para cima com aquela piscicopata lá, eu não em ! **[Rock: VIRA HOMEM!]** -ele disse-olha diz para ela que vou passar a noite fora de casa, e devolve isso para ela-disse entregando para ele a palheta-e cuida dela em ! **[Rock: ¬¬ Só pode estar de sacanagem com minha face.]**

-tá bom-ele disse, o Kankurou saiu correndo pela porta. **[Rock: Corre viadinho.]**

shikamaru pov's off

temari pov's on:

ah eu não acredito que ele pegou aquela palheta, logo aquela ! desci as escadas, e me assustei quando vi 4 garotos, ai me lembrei que mandei eles esperarem, **[Rock: Nessa idade e já esta assim?]** fiquei séria, amsi **[Rock: Vish, ela teve um AVC, ALGUEM AJUDA ELA!]** ainda estava com raiva daquele garoto.

-Gaara onde está o Kankurou ?-perguntei o mais fria possivel **[Rock: Todo mundo ta com frio aí, ninguém pega um cobertor.]**

-Ele foi foi **[Rock: E não volta volta.]** passar a noite fora-ele me respondeu, ah mais que raiva daquele garoto

-hn-repondi tbm fria **[Rock: VAI TOMAR UM BANHO QUENTE.]**

-ele pediu para lhe entregar isso **[Rock: A saia que você emprestou pra ele semana passada.]** -ele disse me entregando a minha palheta, tomei da mão dele com força **[Rock: Ai que menina agressiva.]** e depois guardei no meu bolso direito.

-ah me desculpem por tudo isso o que aconteceu aqui, sou temari **[Rock: AGORA QUE VOCÊ SE APRESENTA?]** -disse séria estendendo a mão para um menino de rabo de cavalo no topo da cabeça **[Rock: A Ino disfarçada de homem.]**

-olá sou shikamaru-ele disse apertando minha mão-esses são sasuke, neji, e naruto. **[Rock: Nenhum deles tem letra maiúscula.]**

-olá-eles disseram juntos

-oi-eu disse fria **[Rock: JÁ ENTENDEMOS, VOCÊ É UMA PESSOA FRIA.]**

temari pov's off

shikamaru pov's on:

essa menina é estranha, ela é igual o sasuke, fria, **[Rock: Viu, seu recado foi dado.]** ela subiu as escadas e entrou no seu quarto.

-pq ela é assim ?-perguntei **[Rock: Porque na casa não tem aquecedor.]**

-não sabemos-ele respondeu **[Rock: ELE QUEM? TEM UMAS CINCO PESSOAS NA SALA.]**

-hn-eu disse, nos sentamos no sofá começamos a conversar sobre várias coisas, até que

a temari desceu ela estava vestida assim: **[Rock: A autora colocou mais uma foto de uma roupa aqui. Eu estou com muita preguiça de descrever então foda-se.]**

e com um skate na mão: **[Rock:... Ela colocou a foto do Skate... COMO SE TODO MUNDO JÁ NÃO SOUBESSE COMO UM SKATE É.]**

-gaara, não me espere para jantar, **[Rock: Jante sozinho com seu ursinho de pelúcia.]** vou demorar a voltar, cuidesse-ela disse-tchau garotos-ela disse acenando

-tchau-dissemos juntos **[Rock: Morra com esse skate enfiado no tóba.]**

ela foi embora em seu skate.

-ué vc nem se importa para onde ela vai ?-perguntou o naruto **[Rock: Porque? Você se importa Narutenho?]**

-não, ela sabe se cuidar sozinha, é a mais velha-ele disse entrando na cozinha **[Rock: Entra na cozinha e deixa as visitas sozinhas na sala mesmo.]**

-então vcs são irmãos ?-perguntei **[Rock: NÃO, ELES SÃO PAI, MÃE E FILHINHO, NÃO PERCEBEU?]**

-sim-ele respondeu

-hn-eu falei **[Rock: Mano, onde o Deidara entrou nessa fic que eu não vi?]**

-então pessoal vamos ?-falou o naruto

-vamos-falamos **[Rock: Já estão a horas na casa do cara né, ta na hora de ir embora mesmo.]**

-pessoal, que tal se vcs dormissem aqui hj, a gente podia ficar jogando até tarde-ele

perguntou **[Rock: COMASSIM, VOCÊ CONHECEU ESSAS PESSOAS HOJE.]**

-tá pode ser, né meninos ?-perguntei **[Rock: E VOCÊS CONFIAM NESSE CARA SEM SOBRANCELHA?]**

-é-eles disseram

ficamos lá jogando até mais ou menos uma 00:00, **[Rock: Em ponto, nem mais nem menos.] **subimos até os quartos, tinha um quarto de hóspedes com duas belixes **[Rock: Oh My God.]**, entramso **[Rock: NHÉÉÉÉ.]** no quarto e nos deitamos, não consegui dormir, **[Rock: Medo de ser estuprado né?]**por mais incrível que pareça, desci as escadas, vi que ram **[Rock: TEM UM SAPO NO QUARTO, MATA, MATA.]** 2:00 e a temari não tinha chegado, **[Rock: Agora que fui perceber, esse povo não tem pais não? Ninguém ta preocupado com o sumiço dos garotos?]** fui para cozinha beber um copo d'agua, e começou a chover, era uma chuva bem forte, fiquei um pouco preocupado com a temari **[Rock: Chuva não mata ninguém não, meu filho.]** "como ela vai voltar nessa chuva ?" me perguntei, **[Rock: Andando? Melhor, de skate?]** na hora a porta se abriu, olhei e vi ela toda encharcada, ela nem me viu apenas fechou a porta e subiu as escadas correndo, subi tbm e fui para o quarto e consegui dormir, **[Rock dormiu de tanto tédio.]** de manha acordo e vou para a cozinha, vejo que todos estavam lá menos

a temari, "deve estar dormindo"pensei. **[Rock: PARA COM ESSA OBSESSÃO COM A GAROTA.]**

-cade a temari?-perguntou o neji **[Rock: Aaaah todo mundo ta vidrado na menininha.]**

-não sei-falou o gaara-ela já chegou ?alguem sabe ?-ele perguntou **[Rock: VOCÊ QUE MORA NA CASA NÃO SABE, IMAGINA ELES NÉ?]**

-sim ela já chegou-todos olharam para mim-chegou 2:00 da manhã-eu disse me sentando

-hn-respondeu o gaara **[Rock: Parem de gemer, caralho.]**

-vc não se preocupa dela ter chegado 2:00 da manhã em casa, gaara?-perguntou uma

voz misteriosa, olhamos e vimos o kankurou parado na porta. **[Rock: E VOCÊ QUE CHEGOU SÓ DE MANHÃ?]**

-não-ele respondeu indiferente

-ok-falou kankurou **[Rock: Ninguém se preocupa com ninguém nessa casa, incrível isso.]**

tomamos o café da manha e fomos para casa

-cara como vc sabe que ela chegou 2:00 da manha ?-perguntou o naruto **[Rock: Nas horas vagas ele é cartomante, Naruto.]**

-vi ela chegando-eu disse subindo as escadas e indo para o meu quarto, vejo pela minha

sacada, que a sacada da casa do gaara estava aberta, vi que era do quarto da temari, **[Rock: Mano, vai começar a espiar a garota agora?]** ela não estava lá. tomei um banho e vesti só uma bermuda desci, **[Rock: Uma bermuda desci, novo estilo de bermuda que desce a cada passo que você dá.]** fui para a parte de trás da casa onde tinha uma piscina, estava muito calor hoje, **[Rock: Burguês maldito.]** quando sai para fora **[Rock: Porque pra dentro não dá pra sair.]** ouço uma musica de rock, ea a musica faint do linkin park, **[Rock: Intere... zzzZZZZZ]** como a cerca que separava a casa era bem pequena, olhei para ver quem colocou o som, quando olhei, vi temari deitada numa cadeira só de biquini tomando sol, **[Rock: OLHA AI A SACANAGEM VAI COMEÇAR.]** o corpo dela era muito bonito, cheio de curvas, só sei que era mais bonito do que da tayuya. **[Rock: Puta roteiro de filme pornô.]** fiquei olhando ela até que ela se levanta e vai para a piscina, ela pula nela e jorra agua para varios lados, **[Rock: Uma baleia essa garota então.]** ela retorna a superficie, mais agora seus cabelos estavam soltos, **[Rock: A água da piscina roubou os prendedores.]** fiquei a olhando por mais um tempo, em toquei **[Rock: EPAAAA.]** que não entrara na piscina, passei **[Rock: UUUIIII.]** quase a manhã inteira observando a loira, entrei **[Rock: Mas já?]** dentro de casa, vi neji fazendo o almoço, ele terminou comemos **[Rock: Vish, foi em grupo. #parei]** e fomos para a sala e ficamos fazendo nada. **[Rock: NINGUEM TEM ESCOLA PRA IR NÉ?]**

-gente vamos a pista de skate, hoje está vazia-disse o sasuke **[Rock: Mano que fic chataaaaaaa.]**

-é, vamos-dissemos juntos, subimos para pegar nossos skates, subi no meu quarto e vi

que a temari estava no seu quarto, ela estava dormindo calmamente, fiquei observando

ela um pouco, **[Rock: Mano para de ficar tarando a menina, isso dá cadeia.]** desci peguei meu skate dei uma ultima olhada nela e ela não estava mais lá **[Rock: Caralho que sono rápido.]**e sai do quarto desci e saimos de casa estavamos chegando lá, era perto de um shopping, quando fomos agarrados por 4 meninas loucas, **[Rock: É ASSALTO DAS PEPECA.]** eram elas, karin, tayuya, kin e shion.

-ah shikazinho, **[Rock: Que apelido mais... Nossa...]** estava com tanta saudades-ela disse tentando ser manhosa com aquela voz irritante.

-hn-eu disse me desgrudando delas, **[Rock: Era mais de uma? Eita Shikamaru pegador hein.]** ela se agarrou no meu braço.

-onde vcs estão indo, meninos ?-perguntou a kin **[Rock: "Pro puteiro."]**

-vamos na pista de skate-disse o neji

-vamos com vcs-disse a karin se agarrando ao sasuke

-NÃO !-dissemos juntos **[Rock: Vey...]**

-pq não podemos ir, em ?está escondendo alguma coisa de mim, shikamaru ?-disse a

tayuya com raiva **[Rock: Ele é gay.]**

-não estamos escondendo nada de vcs, só queremos ficar sózinhos, **[Rock chuta o acento agudo.] **para fazer coisas de meninos, entenderam ? **[Rock: Um troca troca.]** -disse o naruto, elas tentaram fazer caras de triste mais não conseguiu convencer a gente, **[Rock: Nossa mano, é assim que você trata suas namoradas? Que merda hein.]** deixamos elas para trás chegamos, lá e nós vimos uma coisa que nos surpreendeu, a temari estava fazendo umas manobras muitos legais, até que ela fez um hardflip 360, ficamos surpresos. **[Rock: Não sei o que é isso mas deve ser algo impressionante.]**

-Temari-chan, como vc fez isso !-o naruto berrou, ela se assustou e acabou caindo do

skate, **[Rock: Cadê a câmera quando a gente precisa?]** o sasuke deu um soco na cabeça do naruto, eu corri para ajuda-lá, ergui minha mão para ela pegar **[Rock: MAS ELA TA NO CHÃO, COMO VC ERGUE SUA MÃO PRA ELA PEGAR SE ELA ESTA EMBAIXO.]**, ela segurou minha mão, senti uma corrente elétrica passar pelo o meu

corpo quando ela segurou, **[Rock: Ela estava com aquele botãozinho daquela pegadinha de dar choque?]** a ajudei a se levantar, ela ia sair andando mais ela ia caindo,

ela seguro o meu braço e sem querer eu caí bem em cima dela, **[Rock: Clichê.]** a minha mão foi parar na cintura dela, e a dela no meu peito perto do ombro. **[Rock: Safadenho, até parece que não foi de propósito essa mãozinha aí.]**

-AHA ! eu sabia, eu sabia-uma voz feminina surgiu da floresta que rodeava a pista **[Rock: CARALHO ELES ESTÃO EM UM ACAMPAMENTO?]** -eu sabia, vc está me traíndo shika-kun !-percebi que a voz era de tayuya-quer saber, não ligo, pois agora eu termino com vc ! **[Rock: É o que normalmente se faz nessas situações.]** -ela gritou, nem liguei pois a odiava, ela saiu correndo junto com suas amigas, **[Rock: A gangue das imbecis.]** me levantei de cima da temari, ela se sentou no chão e passou a mão no tornozelo.

-me desculpe shikamaru, por ter feito isso e por ter acabado com seu namoro-ela disse **[Rock: Você não tem culpa de ter caído de cara no chão que nem uma ameba imbecilóide.]**

-não tem problema-eu disse para ela

-não ?-ela perguntou surpresa **[Rock: Quando alguém diz: Não tem problema, na verdade tem sim, ela só não quer ser indelicada, então não pergunta se é sério pois não é.]**

-não, eu odeio ela **[Rock: ENTÃO PORQUE TAVA NAMORANDO ELA SEU POIAAAAA?]** -eu disse levantando ela, e a levando para um banco que ficava ali perto.

-ok-ela falou

-temari-chan vc está bem ?-veio o naruto correndo desesperado **[Rock: Não seu imbecil, ela deu de cara no concreto.]**

-sim naruto eu estou bem, só acho que torci meu tornozelo-disse ela **[Rock: Então você não esta bem.]**

-me desculpe por ter te assustado-ele disse

-não tem problema,naruto-ela falou **[Rock: Nem todos nascem com a cara que deseja.]**

-vamos te levo para casa-eu disse me levantando **[Rock: Leva a garota pro pronto socorro.]**

-tá bom-ela disse

chegamos na casa dela, abrimos a porta, ela estava no meu colo, kankurou vei **[Rock: Shikamaru caipira.]** correndo.

-o que aconteceu com vc temari ?-perguntou ele preocupado

-nada kankurou, apenas torci meu tornozelo-ela disse, a coloquei no chão, kankurou a

pegou no colo. **[Rock: Ta todo mundo pegando ela no colo, calma gente.]**

-vamos, vou fazer um curativo em vc-ele disse preocupado, a levando para cima. **[Rock imagina Kankurou voando com a roupa do Super Homem enquanto carregava Temari no colo.]**

nos entreolhamos, e subimos junto com eles, **[Rock: Ao infinito e além.]**batemos na porta do quarto dela, ouvimos **[Rock: "...Gemidos e achamos melhor não entrar.]**

um entre vindo de lá, o quarto era de uma legítima rockeira. **[Rock: Ou não.]**

-está tudo bem ?-perguntei

-é claro que está tudo bem, o kankurou que é preocupado d+ **[Rock esfaqueia esse + no meio da fic.]** -ela disse se levantando e caindo logo depois, **[Rock: Está bêbada.]** eu a segurei a tempo, todos olharam para cena, principalmente kankurou, ele veio corrento **[Rock: QUE RAIOS DE PALAVRA É ESSA?]** até nós.

-o que pensa que está fazendo com minha irmã ?-ele perguntou com raiva **[Rock: SEGURANDO ELA SEU IMBECIL.]**

-ela iria cair, mais eu a segurei-eu disse com um pouco de medo

-se foi só isso, então tudo bem-ele disse **[Rock: Me dê paciência senhor.]**

continua... **[Rock: Porque nada que é ruim dura pouco.]**

* * *

**Rock foi comer bolo enquanto Steny lavava a louça com uma aura maligna.**


End file.
